


The rain to the wind said, You push and I'll pelt.

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Be quiet Dean's in the library, Bottom Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Someone is nice to Castiel, Top Sam, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the angels fall, Cas makes his way back to the bunker. Sam lets him know how much he's been missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rain to the wind said, You push and I'll pelt.

 

The water was hot and it hit his body like a rain of pebbles.

It felt amazing. Not like the showers at the shelters, always lukewarm and weak, but still infinitely better than nothing.

This body… it got dirty. It smelled. It was constantly in need of attention, some adjustment or discomfort or pressure needing to be addressed. He hadn’t realized when he was an angel, but it was actually heavy. He couldn’t carry it far before it began to ache.

But this… this might make it all worth it.

Castiel stood on his toes, his face inches from the showerhead, letting the water pound into him. It washed off the feeling of April and the feeling of being dead and replaced them with the hot, clean feeling of the water.

Eventually he felt another pressure building and, after some internal investigation, he realized he had to breathe. He stepped backwards out of the water, and ran smack into another person.

He hadn’t been paying attention.

He was vulnerable here.

He threw an elbow back into his assailant’s ribcage, but they were expecting it, and caught his arm easily. Their other hand came around and clamped down on his mouth, cutting off his alarmed shout.

Fingers interlaced with his, and the other man raised Castiel’s hand to his mouth, laying a kiss on his knuckles.

Sam. It was just Sam.

Castiel relaxed against the taller man.

“Dean’s in the library,” Sam murmured softly. “He can hear us unless we’re quiet.”

Castiel nodded and Sam released his mouth.

“I missed you,” Castiel whispered, bringing Sam’s arms around him. Sam seemed bigger somehow. The hands brushing against Castiel’s wet belly seemed incredibly large. Maybe Castiel was just paying more attention to his own size. It seemed to define him, now.

“Mmm,” Sam agreed, leaning to suck gently at the side of Castiel’s throat. His hands slid down Castiel’s body, resting on his hips. His body was hard and hot, pressed flush against the angel’s back. Sam’s hair was tickling his shoulder and Castiel ran his fingers through it, pushing it back.

Sam caught his hand, then placed both of Castiel’s palms against the tile wall.

“Shh,” he whispered in Cas’s ear, and then withdrew. Castiel’s skin felt suddenly cold, despite the hot water still pounding down on him.

Sam’s hands were slick when they returned, sliding easily over the skin of Castiel’s back. His fingers left divots in the muscles of his shoulders and sides, and Cas felt himself relaxing into the touch. He tried to turn toward Sam, but the other man just gave him a slow, chaste kiss before guiding his hands back to the wall.

Sam’s long fingers left trails of soap bubbles along his arms. He pressed close to the angel, wrapping his arms tight around Castiel’s chest and letting the water wash the suds off his hands.

“I thought we’d never have this again,” Sam murmured into his ear. Castiel remembered. The trials to lock the demons in hell and the angels in heaven. Neither of them expected to live through it.

They’d said their goodbyes.

He felt Sam smile against his shoulder. The grip on his chest relaxed, and once again, the heat of Sam’s body was gone.

He stayed away longer this time, leaving Cas shivering in anticipation. He wanted to turn back to the hunter, see what he was doing, but he kept his hands pressed to the wall.

Sam’s hands settled on his hips and Cas bit his lip to stifle a moan. He had to bite harder when Sam began rubbing little circles into his lower back. He cupped the globes of Castiel’s ass, squeezing gently. His soap-slick fingers delved between Cas’s legs, ghosting along the skin of his thighs.

“Open for me, angel,” Sam whispered, and his voice went straight to Castiel’s cock. He pushed back into Sam’s fingers, trying to get the hunter to take the hint. Sam chuckled quietly.

“Not yet,” he whispered, and Castiel realized Sam was on his knees. He sucked little bruises into the skin of Cas’s thigh, and his hands were _everywhere,_ cupping Cas’s balls and circling gently around his entrance. The pad of his thumb pressed inside, and Cas bit his lip to stifle the moan threatening to burst free.

He leaned forward, forehead pressing against the cool tile, and the angle sent hot water flowing down his back. Sam’s mouth and hands felt cold in comparison.

Sam pushed his ass apart, and Cas hissed at the feeling of the hot water trickling over his hole and along his balls.

“ _Shit,_ ” he muttered, and Sam shushed him, giving him a slap to drive the point home. The sting went straight to his dick, now standing at full attention.

He had to bite his lip again when he felt Sam’s mouth on him, tongue lapping at the wet skin. A finger slid into him, two knuckles deep, and Castiel thought he might be drawing blood in his desperate attempt not to moan.

Sam was impossibly, supernaturally silent as he opened the angel with his fingers and tongue, his skin cool and slick against Castiel’s burning flesh. He took his time, slow and languid, letting Cas relax under him.

“Sam… _please_ …”

Sam nipped at his flank, teeth digging in and making Cas yelp.

“If you can’t be quiet, I’ll have to stop,” the man murmured into Cas’s hip, the words muffled by the angel’s skin. Castiel’s breath came in deep gasps, the best he could do to avoid whining as Sam fucked into him with three fingers.

“Don’t stop,” the angel breathed. His cock was rock hard and he wondered if it were possible to come just from this.

“If you can’t be quiet for this,” Sam whispered, “there’s no way you could be quiet while I fuck you.” He slid his thumb along the underside of Castiel’s balls for emphasis, and Cas clenched his teeth to keep the sounds in. He pressed back against Sam’s hands, impaling himself on those long fingers. He might have cracked a molar, but he stayed quiet.

Sam withdrew and Cas almost whined at the sudden emptiness. He turned back but Sam was ready for him, catching his lips in a long kiss. The water streamed over both of them, blurring the lines between Sam’s skin and his own. It was hard to breathe but Cas didn’t care. He’d suffocate here in Sam’s arms if that’s what it took to stay. The hunter’s body was long and lithe, pressing flush along the length of Castiel’s back. His hand circled around Cas, running along the flat planes of his belly. The other caught Cas’s wrist, placing it firmly back against the wall.

Cas moaned when Sam took him in hand, stroking him agonizingly slowly. God, his hands were big.

“What do you think, angel?” Sam asked him, rolling his hips forward until the head of his cock was nudging at Cas’s entrance. “Think you can be quiet?”

Castiel hesitated, then whimpered slightly, shaking his head ‘no.’ Sam smirked and clamped his free hand around Cas’s mouth.

“How ‘bout now?” he murmured, and Cas didn’t get a chance to answer because Sam was pushing into him, that familiar drag-burn feeling of being _filled,_ and Castiel honestly couldn’t say whether he was being quiet or not. His feet slipped against the shower floor, but Sam’s arm around his middle kept him upright.

The last time they’d done this, he’d been an angel. Sam had been dying, breaking apart at his most basic level. It had been a goodbye, slow and gentle in some dark, anonymous motel room. They hadn’t talked about it afterward.

Cas braced himself against the tile, letting Sam rock into him. Letting Sam fill him, hold him, keep him steady.

He pressed a kiss into Sam’s palm, and Sam laughed softly.

“That good?” he asked, burying himself deep and _grinding_ into Cas’s body and _fuck,_ that was more than good. Sam’s mouth was hot on his ear. “Touch yourself for me.”

Cas didn’t need any more encouragement. He kept one arm braced against the wall, steadying them both. The other he dropped to his groin, reaching between his legs and letting his fingers ghost over Sam’s balls. It was the hunter’s turn to gasp.

“ _Yourself,”_ Sam admonished, tweaking at one of Cas’s nipples, and fuck, the angel almost came right then. He stroked his neglected erection, keeping a counterpoint to Sam’s rhythm, squeezing hard when the other man withdrew.

They fit together, they’d always fit together, even the first times. Those frenzied, desperate post-hunt sessions in alleyways and abandoned houses, the celebration of being alive and _with_ someone, even if just for a few hours longer.

Cas wasn’t sure when it became more than that, when grunts and moans had become “I missed you” and, on one drunken occasion, “I love you,” but, here they were.

Sam was speeding up, losing the rhythm, becoming erratic. His mouth was pressed to Castiel’s throat, little moans and whimpers muffled by the angel’s flesh. Castiel sucked a finger into his mouth, running his tongue over the pad, and Sam came with a gasp. He pushed against Cas’s hips like he was trying to go deeper, trying to pull Cas against him and hold him there.

Cas groaned into Sam’s hand, spilling into his hand and letting the water wash him clean.

It ran cold before either of them wanted to leave. The pounding stream turned frigid, driving them out of the shower and into the bathroom proper. There were real towels here (Dean’s contribution, Castiel assumed) and Sam watched him silently as he buffed the chilled droplets off his skin.

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at him, a silent ‘ _what?’_

Sam shook his head, looking down, a little smile on his lips.

“It’s good to have you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if this is OOC, I don't care if it's not canon, I do not give a flying fuck about April or Castiel's virginity or literally anything else. I'm sick and I want someone to be nice to Cas. That's my fucking fetish, today. 
> 
> FUCK I just realized I can't name this 'April Showers.' I am such rubbish at titles, I swear to god. 
> 
>  
> 
> In other news if you're interested in hiring me to [be your whore](http://mailissa-blog.tumblr.com/post/142368665866/listen-up-scum) I'm doing writing fills in exchange for AO3 donations. I will literarily touch penis for you, IDGAF.


End file.
